


Olvido

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, La vida es dura y yo soy masoquista, M/M, were Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le prometió estar siempre a su lado. Y él nunca rompe sus promesas. </p>
<p>"Porque morir no duele, lo que duele es el olvido"<br/>Subcomandante Marcos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olvido

**Author's Note:**

> Tras nueve minutos y 51 segundo de Fast & Furious 7, estaba pesando en las dos primeras lineas de un fic. Una hora después estoy aquí, con las mangas mojadas de lágrimas y pañuelos a mi alrededor con algo que no son lágrimas, pero que reflejan mi dolor. Nunca creí que escribiría algo tan triste, pero aquí estoy. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> En serio, lo disfruté. Soy una masoquista.
> 
> *****************************************************************
> 
> He vuelto a subir el fic, corrigiendo las faltas. Lo leí cinco veces antes de publicarlo y no lo vi hasta después de subirlo -.-

 

 

_Yo que muero cada día que tú te olvidas de mí_

Fito y Fitipaldis _El ojo que me mira_

 

 

Es bonito pensar eso ¿verdad? Pensar que cuando tus labios toquen los suyos; cuando tus brazos rodeen su cuerpo y lo atraigan hacia el tuyo; cuando sus manos se enreden en tu pelo blanco como lo hacía antes, unos cables que tú no puedes ver se tocarán. Tal vez como el roce entre dos manos tímidas en la primer cita, tal vez como el choque de dos trenes que vienen de diferentes direcciones pero que han acabado en el mismo carril, no lo sabes, pero estás seguro de que algo ha ocurrido, que se ha creado una pequeña chispa que ha prendido fuego al bosque, esa espesura que le negaba ver lo que tú veías, lo que tú recordabas.

Pero él se aparta, sus ojos ámbar te miran asustados. Y tú sólo puedes sonreír, encerrar el dolor en tu corazón como lo llevas haciendo dos años, y pedir perdón. Después bajas la mirada hacia su libro preferido y sigues leyendo.

Su mirada te dice que ya ha olvidado lo que ha pasado y tú casi deseas olvidar también. Pero no puedes. No quieres. No quieres olvidar su mirada cada mañana, como te miró el día de vuestra boda, el nacimiento de vuestro primer hijo, del segundo, vuestro primer nieto, la primera vez que te dijo que tenías una arruga, pero que no pasaba nada, que no era por la edad, sino por la risa. No quieres olvidar tu vida junto a él. Le prometiste pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, y no importa lo que pase, siempre cumples tus promesas. Aunque tu corazón se rompa poco a poco y sangre y sientas que ya no puedes más.

Y él enfoca sus ojos en tus ojos y, preocupado, te pregunta cuando va a llegar Derek. Y tú le dices que pronto. Igual que hiciste hace media hora.

Sonríes.

Él recuerda a Derek. Recuerda que lo ama. Lo que no recuerda es que Derek eres tú.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me retiro a llorar. ¡Espero saber que os ha parecido!


End file.
